Electrically-driven vehicles, such as an electric vehicle or hybrid vehicle, equipped with a battery as a source of power have been known for many years. Among such electrically-driven vehicles, some vehicles can charge a battery by a supply of electric power from an electric power source, for example, an external power supply. In such a vehicle, the electric power supplied from an external power supply or the like may be used not only for charging a battery, but also for driving electric equipment (accessory unit) such as an air conditioning system or audio system. For example, in winter and summer, pre-air conditioning is often performed for preliminary air conditioning the vehicle interior before getting into a vehicle (that is, while the vehicle is at a stop). Techniques have been proposed that when this pre-air conditioning is performed during an external charging, that is, with a charger and an external power supply being connected, the electric power supplied from the external power supply is supplied not only to the battery but also to the air conditioning system (for example, JP 2001-63347 A). Such an arrangement enables an effective charging operation of a battery.